This specification relates to refining search results.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of online resources, including video or audio files, web pages for particular topics, maps, and news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a search query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search system ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and on measures of quality of the resources, and provides search results that include links to the identified resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to their respective rank. The search results can also include a portion, i.e., a snippet, of the resource that the search system identifies as being particularly relevant to the query.